


Heels Against the Monarchy

by bisexualtrashcan



Series: Heels Against the Monarchy [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, so i wrote crack for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtrashcan/pseuds/bisexualtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is trash and I rarely write but I love my friend so this is for her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heels Against the Monarchy

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash and I rarely write but I love my friend so this is for her.

“The Man can’t look down on me if I’m taller than him.” 

Grantaire couldn’t believe he was still coming to these meetings. He agreed with what they said, sure, but he just wasn’t as passionate as some of the other people here.

“That’s one reason for wearing heels at least,” Enjorlas continued,”one of the other ones is because I look damn good in them. Anyway, I have some more pamphlets over here.” He turned and bent over, reaching for a box by his feet.

And that’s when Grantaire remembered exactly why he came to these meetings.

Dat ass tho.

He wasn't staring, he wasn't. No matter what any of his friends said. He definitely was not staring at- okay, who was he kidding, of course he was staring. The man had an amazing ass without the heels, and with them? Grantaire was lost. Though most of his friends would argue he was lost the moment he saw Enjolras. Messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and more passion in his thumb than most people had in their entire bodies, he hadn't stood a chance. So here he sat, months later, pining hopelessly after an angel of anarchy, okay now he was being a bit dramatic. He felt a nudge and looked over to see Eponine wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

"Ask him out already!" she whispered, though not as quietly as Grantaire would have liked it to be.

"Is there something you'd like to share?" Marius asked. "We're always welcome to hear new ideas."

"Nope, nothing, we're good, perfectly fine." Grantaire cried, he could feel a blush climbing up his neck. So much for being lowkey.


End file.
